Rivalry Weak
"Rivalry Weak" is the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on August 11, 2018. Synopsis Honey Lemon secretly takes art classes at SFIT's rival, SFAI, and soon finds herself caught in the middle of both schools' annual Rivalry Week tradition of pranking each other. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred Supporting Cast *Professor Granville *Lenore Shimamoto (debut) *Bluff Dunder Villains *Obake *Clone Wasabi (debut) *Clone Fred (debut) Trivia *Fred is seen wearing his mascot costume from the movie. *One of Honey Lemon's paintings (the first one seen when she speaks with the art teacher) is fan art by Tumblr user Punziella. *The episode's title has a play of words, since "week" and "weak" are pronounced the same way but it references the "Rivalry Week" tradition. At the end of the episode, Obake also uses double-meaning phrase challenges such as deliberately writing "whole" whilst secretly meaning "hole". Errors *At one point, during the double-meaning battle, clone Wasabi's headband is green, then changes back to red in the next scene. Gallery Screenshots RW1.png Fred in costume.png Hiro SFIT hands.png SFAI poster.png SFAI mascot.png Honey Lemon SFAI.png Lenore statue.png Art teacher.png Shimamoto's house.png Obake SFAI.png Obake glasses.png Obake with kid.png Obake scares kid.png SFAI Hologram.png Baymax RW.png Granville RW.png Granville SFAI Hologram.png Granville points at Fred and Wasabi.png HLRW.png Fred hat.png Granville stealth.png HLPainting.png Honey covers painting.png Baymax paint.png Wasabi Fred camo.png SFAI Statue.png Sleep talking.png Shimamoto secret.png Shimamoto Lab.png Honey Lemon in old lab.png Honey and Go Go in lab.png Honey journal.png Campus guards.png DunderRW.png Rivalry Weak 11.png Honey Lemon in Obake's screen.png Obake sees Honey Lemon.png ObakeRW.png Journal scanned.png Honey and Go Go read journal.png Shimamoto flashback.png November 11th 1905.png April 3rd 1906.png Journal read.png Lenore Shimamoto's Journal.png Mascot ambush.png Herman Ekabo.png Ekabo card.png Honey hands book.png Obake book.png Ekabo.png Fred and Wasabi pranked.png Cafe pranked.png Museum woman.png Rivalry Weak 06.png SFAI ID.png Let's go.png Wasabi cafeteria.png FredHLRW.png BaymaxHiroRW.png Obake reads.png He's got the journal.png SFIT ID.png Honey Lemon dark.png|You tricked me into giving you Lenore Shimamoto's journal Obake sitting.png Obake Hiro and Baymax.png Trapped.png Fred room simulation.png Wasabi RW.png Hiro room simulation.png ChallengeRW.png Shimamoto room simulation.png Honey Go Go challenge.png Oh dear.png Machine scan.png Wasabi and Fred clones.png Wasabi Clone.png Fred inside suit.png Hiro room flood.png Wasabi vs clone.png Fred vs clone.png We're okay.png Hiro flood.png Clone fight.png Wasabi slices Fred clone.png Fred burns Wasabi clone.png Hiro magnetism underwater.png Flood stops.png BaymaxRW.png BH6RW.png Obake RW.png Hey , who turned out the lights png.png Obake dark.png Fred RW.png BH6 read journal.png|"I'm glad we got it back, this is going straight to the museum and the guards will protect it." Until next time.png Honey art.png Sabatini poster.png Fred and Hiro prank SFAI.png Obake's glasses.png Shimamoto data.png Shimamoto digital journal.png Scanned book.png Obake RW end.png Obake words.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Character Turn 1.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Character Turn 2.jpg SFAI Campus Map Khang Le.jpg Lenore Shimamoto house Khang Le.jpg Lenore Shimamoto living room Khang Le.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes